


And So Do We

by Katherine



Category: Sholan Alliance Series - Lisanne Norman
Genre: During Shades of Gray, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Tonight might be our last night as Leskas," Kaid said, quietly.





	And So Do We

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene for _Shades of Gray_ Chapter 12, because I want to interpret Kaid's leaving Carrie with Kusac as something that Kaid and Carrie had planned.
> 
> The title is based on Kaid's words "You need your life back, Kusac, and so do I. [...] you can reforge your Leska Link to Carrie."

"Tonight might be our last night as Leskas," Kaid said, quietly. For all that they had already talked of the sketched plan, Carrie found herself looking fixedly at him, stricken.

"I love you," she said, softly but aloud. She reached out, smoothing the fur on his wrist.

 _As if I don't know,_ Kaid sent her mentally, his lower jaw dropping in a small smile. But his expression went quickly back to serious. "I'll still be your Third, after," he reminded her.

Carrie lifted her hand from his arm, started to make some gesture, then stopped. Kaid had been a steady husband to her. He had honoured the Link between them. He cared deeply for the cub they'd made and those he had helped her raise after Kusac left.

Yet the truth was, Kusac was still her first love, her true Leska, and she wanted that connection returned to her. If she and Kaid could only persuade Kusac to restore his relationship with her. If Kusac would let himself join to her once more.

"Let's go try that local drink," Carrie said at last. "We can go over the plan again there." She wanted new surroundings, as well as a little more time to nerve herself up to the timeline. If the drink was as similar to coffee as reputed, there would be some chemical relaxation from it. She could do with that assist as well.

And Kaid would be beside her, until the time in their plan when she would be alone with Kusac.


End file.
